Navigating
by SwanQueenCheerleader
Summary: When Emma moves in with Regina and Henry tongues began to wag in the town of Storybrooke. Their relationship continues to grow as they navigate the roads of acceptance and love. Set after season 5 with no mentions of spoilers for the upcoming season.
1. Chapter 1

"You have two moms?" Violet asked Henry as they sat outside Storybrooke Academy. Her long dark hair was blowing in the wind and her hands fluttered about trying to tame the tresses into place. "Isn't that? I don't know. Weird."

Henry gave a little shrug. "I don't know. It's kind of cool, I guess. I mean they are both pretty different."

"Yeah," she said slowly. "How does it work though? I mean I have a dad and my mom died when I was younger. So it's just him. He kind of plays both parents for me. But you have two moms. Does one act more like a dad?"

"I guess," he said, chewing his lip as he thought about it carefully. "My birth mom is probably more dad like. I don't know. I haven't really had a dad. My dad wasn't in my life long before he died. But yeah. I could see her being like that."

"She's the blonde, right?" Other than Camelot, Violet had met both women and spent quite a bit of time with them on a drive back from New York that was more about lectures and yelling than getting to know each other. "The one who dates that pirate guy with one hand?"

Henry scrunched his nose up. "Not anymore. She was going to live with him and everything, but he cheated on her. I don't know all the details, but it was messy for a while. She was upset. Mom…my other mom…she let her move in so she didn't have to deal with living in that big house by herself and living with all those memories."

"That's horrible," she added thoughtfully. "I mean the cheating part. It's cool that your mom let your mom move in." She giggled at that statement. "Okay it's still weird to say. I guess I was just wondering if they, you know, like each other."

***XX***

Violet was not the only one wondering about the relationship between the two women, as most of the town had been commenting amongst themselves at the tiny vignettes they had seen playing out over the past few weeks. There was the fact that Regina had picked up lunch for two from Granny's and then disappeared into the sheriff's station for quite a while longer than would be necessary. At Henry's soccer game, the two women not only acknowledged each other, but sat together and leaned in more than a few times to talk and laugh between plays. Granny and Leroy both swore that they had seen the two women embrace one morning after Henry had been deposited on the bus. As they retold the story to the others in the diner, the embrace was far from a platonic friend type hug and included slight caresses and secretive little smiles as both women held each other.

"They are so doing it," Ruby informed Kathryn as the two women were discussing the most recent sighting of the two. "I mean have you seen the way Regina's smiling. You don't get that from a vibrator."

The blonde woman giggled, leaning across the counter. "I sincerely hope you are right, Ruby. I can't think of anyone who deserves more happiness than Regina. Seriously, she's paid enough for her past and gotten a shitty end of the deal most of the time."

While there were certainly still hard feelings from the wolf/waitress toward the woman, she did nod her head in agreement. "Emma too. I mean it's kind of cool to think of the fact that the woman who was responsible for Emma's crappy childhood is now the one making her happier than I've ever seen her."

Casting her eyes over at one of the booths across the way where David and Mary Margaret were sitting and drinking their morning tea, Kathryn giggled. "Do you think they know?"

Ruby stifled a smile. "I know from experience that Snow is fine with the whole lesbian or bi thing, but David? I'm not so sure. And it'll be a bit awkward given that whole evil queen or stepmother thing. They may be on friendly terms, but there's a lot of baggage there."

The blonde woman nodded again, her grin growing. "I know it is petty as hell, but I would love to see Snow's face when she finds out. That one is going to hurt for sure." She blew into the steaming mug of coffee she was holding. "Sorry, Ruby. I know you guys are friends."

"No, I get it," Ruby said, wiping the counter for the fourth time as she pretended to work. "I'd be willing to bet there is a bit of poetic justice in it for Regina too. They were enemies for decades. And now she's bedding her enemy's daughter." She stood up as Granny lumbered by. "I mean if that's what is going on."

***XX***

"Oh God, you can't still be mad at me," Zelena purred as she lifted baby Robin into her arms. At six months the baby was looking more and more like her mother, much to the woman's delight. Strawberry curls framed her cherubic face and eyes so blue were framed by the light lashes. "I mean it has nothing to do with you really."

"Emma showed up on my doorstep devastated by what she saw you doing with her boyfriend," Regina reminded her. "I've never seen her so upset."

The two women were sitting in the main office of city hall, Regina's meeting postponed until later and her sister demanding a bit of attention coinciding. They were closer now, having leaned on each other in both the underworld and its aftermath.

"It didn't push her to do anything, did it?" Zelena asked, peering over the baby's head with her best feigned innocent look. "Oh come on, sis. You know that rebound sex can be kind of great. Angry, desperate, passionate. And don't pretend you wouldn't absolutely melt into a puddle if she offered something more than just a quick little tumble. You're a terrible liar, Regina."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Her long delicate hand ran circles on the infant's back before she placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Hmmm," she sighed, readjusting her hold on Robin. "Pretend away, dear. I can I pretend too. Like I pretend that Emma's clothes and whatnot aren't in your bedroom. Like I pretended that I wasn't fully aware that she hadn't slept in the guest room the other morning when I came by for breakfast."

Regina's nostrils flared as she dug her nails into her palms. "Zelena, if you even suggest…"

"I'm not suggesting anything." The feigned innocent look was back. "I'm just offering my congratulations. I mean it isn't every day that my sister falls in love."

"Who said it is love?" the mayor sputtered as she looked back down to her desk and its stack of files that she still needed to get covered. "I mean…it's not anything…"

"Whatever you say. But be sure to tell Emma that I'm dropping Robin off with you guys tonight. You're still up for babysitting, right? I know this little girl wants to see her aunties."

***XX***

"Do you think it's odd?" Mary Margaret asked her husband that evening as she waved the spoon in front of her son's mouth. The baby made a face and refused the green goo his mother tried to feed him. Sighing, she tried again. "Emma living at Regina's?"

David had just brought up the laundry from the building's basement wash center and set to folding the shirts and pants that were now smelling of lavender fabric softener. "I don't know. I mean I can't blame her for not wanting to stay in that house where she caught Hook and Zelena. And this place is kind of small for three adults, a baby, and sometimes Henry. Regina's got the room so why not?"

Snow mimicked the baby's sour expression. "I get that. It's just a little…odd. I didn't realize they were so close, you know?"

"It's good for them both," David reconciled as he tossed another of the folded shirts into a pile. "Regina's been through a lot with losing Robin. Then there's Emma finding out about Hook. They have built up a sort of friendship I think. I'm sure they are bonding over glasses of wine and chick flicks or something. Isn't that what you ladies do?" He laughed snorted at his own joke, keeping his head down as his wife glared at him.

It wasn't as though the same questions had not popped into his head. He worked with his daughter and had noticed a few things himself. There were the text messages she would get that caused her to smile and on at least one occasion he had seen giggle. He'd never heard his daughter giggle in his life, but there she sat with her jean clad legs on the desk as her little laugh resonating as she stared at the phone's screen. When he asked, she clammed up. Then there were the drop by meetings with Regina. The woman had never taken much of an interest in the affairs of the office, but seemed to stop by at least three times a week to discuss a budget item or new equipment. The two were sharing lunches that he was not invited to join. But the most blatant was the fact that his daughter was referring to the woman as Gina. It wasn't just the nickname that struck him but the way she lifted the corners of her mouth as she said it and the way that Regina gave the same coy expression back.

"If you knew anything, you'd tell me right?"

David stood a little straighter, rolling his shoulders back. "Like what? You don't think…"

"I know it's crazy, but Emma…before the curse broke she admitted to me that she had been with women before. Don't freak out. I doubt she told you any of this. She said that it was just experimenting and all, but when I asked her about it more she admitted that she was still attracted to women. You don't think she's attracted to Regina, do you?"

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, Snow."

***XX***

"Zelena thinks she knows about us," Regina informed Emma that night. Most of the evening had been spent babysitting the young Robin, which was in a word awkward. Emma had not come downstairs to greet the baby's mother, having already heard that she was using their service to spend time with Killian. Who did that? Who asked the jilted ex to babysit? But then again she was using the late father's lover in the same way. So maybe Zelena did not really have any sense of shame in her choice of sitters.

"I'm sure she would think that way," Emma said sourly as she leaned into the refrigerator and let out a groan. "You don't have anything sweet in here. I'm craving sweet and all you've got is crap."

The mayor rolled her chocolate eyes and stepped around the blonde with a playful swat at her rounded behind. "My sister does tend to assume the dirtier of scenarios in each situation, but I was just telling you that people are starting to talk." Reaching into the cold box, she retrieved a yogurt and handed it to the pouting woman. "Try that. It's a little sweet. I go for that when I'm craving decadent."

"So people are talking," Emma repeated, her head bobbing a bit and ponytail bouncing along. "Well, we could ignore it or we can just own up to it and admit that we're seeing each other."

"Seeing each other? Is that what we're doing, Miss Swan?" The nickname had started as a formal way to keep the woman at arm's length. She had used it to remove the familiarity of her from even conversation and the possibility that she might insert herself into their lives. Now it was more of a way of riling the woman up.

"This stuff is not sweet, Gina," Emma replied, firing back with the nickname of her own. "We really need to work on your definition of decadent. And what else do you want to call it? I don't think fuck buddies is a term my friends and family are ready to accept when it comes to me and you."

Regina slid back onto the stool at the kitchen island, frowning as she considered the label that they would eventually have to adopt. "I doubt your parents are going to like this even with the most creative of titles, dear. We're not going to be having a fan club any time soon."

Emma dug the spoon back into her snack. "Henry will be thrilled."

Their son would be, Regina thought with a subtle laugh. He was a teenager, but he had already commented a few times how great it was to have both his moms in one house. Perhaps he had watched Parent Trap or some other movie of its kind a few too many times, but the kid was enjoying the togetherness. He no longer had to switch houses every few days. The stability was doing wonders for him, even with all the craziness of Storybrooke. "He will be."

"And Ruby will probably win a bet with someone. She's been more than a little suspicious about my leanings since I arrived." Licking the chocolate flavor off of the spoon, Emma leaned forward conspiratorially. "She may have actually been my first encounter here in Storybrooke."

Regina gave the other woman a scolding look. "Was this before or after you met me, Miss Swan. I do prefer to think that you were pining away for me."

"After, but you were definitely on my mind. Had to work my frustration out somehow since I thought I didn't stand a chance." She spun around and threw her spoon in the sink as if sinking a basketball in its basket. "Let's start with Henry. It'll build up our confidence."

"What? Now?" She shifted on the stool uncomfortably. "Shouldn't we practice or something?"

Emma snorted, reaching out her hand and linking it with Regina's. "You said it yourself. People are talking. It's not going to be a surprise to him. His bedroom is across the hall, but have you heard yourself. You're kind of a screamer, Gina." The blush on Regina's usually impassive face gave Emma an extra boost. "But you know I love that about you. I love being the one that makes you respond that way."

Squaring off her shoulders, Regina looked ready to lead an army into war as she stared at the door into the family room where their son was sitting playing video games. Emma was right, but this was still a big step in their lives and relationship. "You aren't going to let me live that down."

Emma lowered her sarcastic smirk as she smiled more affectionately. "Gina, the night you became my lover instead of my friend is not something I will forget. And the fact that you screamed out my name like that only made it better. Now let's go tell our son that he's now the son of a two parent household."

***XX***

"There's something we need to talk to you about," Regina said with her best motherly voice. Henry had eyed them both suspiciously when they walked in the room. Maybe it was her imagination, but she saw him staring at the hand that Emma had been holding. "It's not bad or anything."

"So dramatic," Emma said, flopping down beside the boy. "Why don't I do it? You can do the next one?"

Regina pursed her dark lips together. They were really doing this. Of course there would be more conversations. She wasn't sure what she had thought it would be like. Maybe they could have reconsidered. She could call a town meeting and get it over in one shot.

"So your mom and I have been talking and when I moved in here we realized that some things have changed."

Regina smiled as the way the sheriff was running her hands up and down on her own denim thigh. She was nervous too, she thought gleefully.

"Yeah?"

"Henry, sometimes when two people spend time together and have been friends and everything…sometimes they realize there is something more there. Something more than friendship." She drew in a shaking breath and squinted her eyes closed. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Like love, right?" Henry asked, shifting his gaze between the two women. He was smiling, which they took as a good sign.

"Well, yeah, sort of. I mean that's a bit strong." Emma looked at Regina pleadingly.

"What Emma's trying to say is that we are dating."

"Cool," Henry said, leaning back against the plush cushions and letting that crooked grin of his show through. "So you're like lesbians now, right?"

Clearing her throat, Regina searched her head for some sort of answer. "Well I don't know that we are labeling it like that quite yet."

Emma nodded and tried to keep the smirk off her face. "Your mom is a bit newer at this. And without going into TMI with my own son, I think it is safe to say that I'm a little more comfortable wearing that title. So if you want to refer to me as a lesbian that's fine."

Regina tried not show her shock at how easily Emma branded herself, but she supposed she knew that was coming. One of the first things that Emma had admitted the night she moved in was that her relationships with men had never felt real. She had gone through the motions in an effort to squash the feelings that she was too scared to admit. It was ridiculous to think that she had felt so much pressure to conform, but Emma explained it as she was always looking for acceptance. So far that had meant dating men to fit into a box she was not all that comfortable with.

Henry seemed to appreciate Emma's confession, looking at her with almost more respect. "You know," he said, turning to face Regina. "It's okay if you are too. I mean I know you loved Robin, but maybe you're like her too."

"Baby steps," Emma said, shoving her elbow into Henry's rib. "Now, if that's all for the questions…"

"One more," Henry said. "So you are dating and living here together. I guess that means it is serious."

It was Regina's turn to field a question and she took it on like a champ. "Henry, Emma and I care about each other very much. And yes, it is serious to us. We didn't develop these feelings overnight."

"Does Grandma know?" he asked suddenly, following the impromptu question with a laugh that only a teenager could emit. "Can I be there when you tell her?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she doesn't know yet. You're the first one we have told. And no, you can't be there. There might be some hurt feelings and fire balls thrown around. But I promise you that no matter what my parents say or anyone in this town says, your mom and I do care about each other and love you."

Henry flopped backwards. His white uniform shirt he had worn to school was wrinkled, as were the khaki pants. But knowing Regina there were four more matching sets at least all pressed and hung in his closet. Picking up his feet he put them on the table until a look from Regina and a nudge from Emma reminded him that the rules were still in place even if things were changing. "You guys did it kind of backwards. You have a son together and then you get together. Think you'll get married?"

Emma groaned as Henry continued his idea about something in the backyard with friends and food. She stood abruptly and flipped the back of his hair up. "Okay kid, bed time."

***XX***

Kathryn was another one who was easy to tell, as she squealed with delight as she pulled Regina in for a hug and then Emma. Laughing, she realized afterward that might be awkward given her parents and the past, but the other blonde seemed to take it well.

"You know," Kathryn said, lifting back up her glass of wine as she sat on the white chair across from them. "I had heard the rumors, but this is so much better than that. If you need anything, like anything, let me know, okay?"

Regina smiled back at her friend and tipped her glass in that direction as Emma excused herself to take a phone call from the station. She squeezed Regina's thigh as she got up, eliciting another happy squeal from Kathryn.

"Okay! She's gone. You've got to tell me," the blonde woman hissed toward Regina. "Tell me everything. I don't mean the sex. God I don't need to know about that. I mean have you told her mother yet? Did she just die?"

"You're horrible," Regina said, turning her eyes downward and shaking her head. "I didn't…I mean…"

"Oh God, Regina, I know. It's not like you set out to bed your worst enemy's daughter, but tell me. Doesn't that make it all the better?" She pretended to pout. "Come on. Just tell something good."

"You are horrible," Regina repeated, casting a glance toward the closed door. "But yes it is kind of fulfilling to know that Snow White's daughter prefers my bed." She darted her eyes back toward Kathryn. "And if you tell anyone that, I'll turn you into a toad."

Kissing two fingers and thrusting them into the air, she swore herself to silence. "Can I watch? I mean when you tell Mary Margaret. I won't say a word. I just want to watch her realize it. I know. I know. Everyone loves her and she's so perfect. But God, Regina, she's a sanctimonious bitch. And after everything that she put you through in the Enchanted Forest, the fact that you have her daughter is so amazing. Even the author couldn't have written it better than that."

Regina knew that she and Mary Margaret considered themselves friends now, even allies in several respects. But that would probably all be gone when this news reached the former bandit's ears. And that little bit of the Evil Queen that still sat inside her was gloating over the way this had worked out. It was wrong to think that way, she had told herself, but the thought still simmered.

Later Regina found out that Emma had heard that conversation, her reaction less than smiling and happy. "Don't," Emma said, holding up a hand as she moved from the closet to the bed and dropped onto it. "You don't need to apologize for feeling that way. I get that your past with mom is a bit off. My past with her isn't that great. She sent me through a freaking wardrobe to another realm. As a baby. Alone. She sent me to a place where growing up was hell. And she has…" Emma stopped. She had never actually made these sentences into anything for anyone and there was the woman who had been instrumental in creating the situation looking at her with such sympathy that it hurt. "She's never apologized for it. Never said that it was the wrong choice. Never even said they considered anything else."

"That situation is my fault," Regina said when Emma finally let her speak. "I know that. I still don't know how you can look past it sometimes."

"Regina, what you did sucked, but you didn't do it to punish me. My parents decided that their best hope was to send their daughter into the world alone. And it doesn't stop there." She told her of the confession in the Echo Caves, how Snow was disappointed in their relationship. She told of the way she had been made to watch them coo and bond with her baby brother, essentially creating exactly what she had wanted without regard to her own feelings.

"Emma, sometimes I forget that you aren't as tough as this shell that you wear," Regina murmured, knowing instinctively that sympathy and pity were not going to help the sheriff. "I don't know why they can't seem to see how beautiful, strong, and wonderful you are, but my darling, I do."

Wiping the back of her hand across her cheek, she smiled. "You don't just see me as your enemy's daughter and way to get revenge?"

"I shouldn't have ever said that. You are more to me that that woman's daughter. You're Emma." She placed the gentlest of kisses to the blonde's lips, tasting the saltiness of the tears. "And you're my Emma."

Tilting her head, Emma reached out on laced her fingers through Regina's thick mane of dark hair, pulling her down to her again in a hungrier kiss. They stayed that way for a while, their kisses and caresses becoming bolder and filled with need. When Regina finally gave in and pulled away from her lovely mouth, Emma was panting to catch her breath. She reached out to twist a dark curl around her finger. "You know, I'm not totally opposed to the idea."

"What idea is that?"

"I want her to accept us, but maybe she could suffer a little."

Regina flopped backwards onto the mattress, pulling Emma with her. "You still have a little bit of that darkness still in you, don't you?"

***XX***

Ruby winked at Emma when she came into the diner the next morning, her smile nearly lecherous. "Morning, sheriff," she said, tilting her hip outward as she ran her hand down the curve of it to take out the order pad from her apron. "Anything special this morning or the usual?"

"Make it three of the morning combos with a coffee and two hot chocolates," Emma told her, bypassing her normal seat at the counter for one of the booths. "Whipped cream and cinnamon, okay?"

"Sure thing," Ruby sang, turning around to bark out the order to the cook before she sashayed back over to Emma and slid into the opposite bench. "So what's going on in the Swan-Mills house these days?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, her last name is Mills and you're Swan. So when you move in together we have to call your family something. That is what you are, right?" The wolf appeared almost animal like as she leaned in and folded her hands under her chin. "What? Kathryn gets and glass of wine and the backstory and I'm left here to make guesses. Don't tempt me, Emma. I have a vivid imagination and can come up with all sorts of things you and the mayor might be doing behind closed doors." She closed her eyes in demonstration and shivered with an embarrassingly loud moan.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was going to tell you, but not before breakfast and not in front of my kid."

Smiling gleefully, Ruby took a deep settling breath. "You know you two set off everyone's radar from the start? Sure there were those who thought you were going to settle down with Hook or someone, but the sexual tension between you and Regina has been off the charts from the start. I should know, right? So what was it like when you two finally admitted it to each other? Just a little hint, please."

"Ruby, you have your own girlfriend. Don't you get enough of your taste for sexy stories there?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed on her friend. "I'll share if you do? Come on. All that pent up tension. Just smile if it was amazing. That's all the clue I need." Emma rolled her eyes, flipping her cellphone in her hand against the table as the waitress stared at her intently. She held back as long as she could until her face cracked into a smile that sent Ruby jumping up from the table and throwing her arms up in triumph. "I knew it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter starts out with the reason this story is rated M.**

Emma's head lolled back, her hair sweeping over the edge of the desk as she moaned loudly, ignoring all of Regina's claims of wanting them to keep quiet and have a bit of class. With effort she lifted her head back up, seeing the most arousing sight of her life as Regina smirked from between her thighs. It was almost too much, the glistening wetness of Emma's arousal was glistening on the mayor's face and her pink tongue darted out to taste it.

"Gina, I think I know why they call you your majesty," she said breathily. "I'd certainly bow down to you."

"Emma," Regina said, sliding her hand delicately along the sheriff's folds. "Emma, you've got to control your voice. You're going to alert half the town."

"Don't care," she said, head tossing backwards again with a laugh. "They'll be jealous that my Gina makes me feel so good."

A single digit found its way into Emma's dripping cunt, which earned another moan of approval. Regina couldn't stop looking down at the way her finger disappeared up inside her savior. She added another to the mix, her own moan melding with her lover's as Emma tightened around her. Bowing her head she used the flat of her tongue against the engorged clit and smiled in satisfaction as she heard her name called out as Emma's own hands clawed at her breasts.

"I love that you never get enough," she purred. "So good."

Her lover came just moments after the queen added a third finger, soaking both the hand and the desk beneath her. Flushed and wild eyed, Emma lay panting on the cold surface, her hands still twirling about her hardened nipples. "You expect me to do work after that?" she laughed weakly. "Damn it, Regina. All I did was suggest we have lunch."

Gently kissing both thighs, Regina extracted herself and walked around the desk with her hips swaying. It was all Emma could do to not reach out and caress the rounded bottom of her still dressed partner, instead she grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her still dripping digits toward her mouth. "I'm still craving something," she teased.

"Emma, I was thinking…" David stopped cold, seeing his daughter there with her eyes half closed and her mouth fervently working to lick ever bit of her own essence off of Regina's fingers. "Oh my God."

Regina stepped defensively between the two law enforcement officials, her hand pulled from Emma as she swayed a bit on the heels she was teetering on at that moment. "David, I can…"

"I don't think I need an explanation," he managed to stutter, his skin a grayish pallor as he rubbed his palms into his eyes as if to block out the scene. By the time he blinked them back open to harsh light of the situation, Emma was at least dressed and Regina was gathering her coat and bag.

"Dad, I…"

"Maybe you should go with Regina," he said, backing up to brace himself against the farthest desk from the one where his daughter had been splayed out just moments before. "Obviously there…maybe you would be more comfortable some place private with her." He blanched at the words that had just come out of his mouth, biting his cheek before he said something more fatherly about having fun and being careful.

Emma sighed and lifted her jacket off the back of the chair. "I'm sorry, Dad. I…Nobody wants to walk in on their son or daughter in the middle of…" She blushed. "I will talk to you later?"

***XX***

Henry and Violet stared at the text on the page, huddled over the corner of the music room. "Did you write this?" she asked, eyes wide and questioning. "I mean it is about your moms."

Uneasily, Henry placed bookmark on the page and closed the heavy leather cover over it. "I don't just sit down and say I'm going to write. It's different. Usually I go to sleep and when I wake up it's done. I can't really explain it." Even the tips of his ears were red as he remembered the drawing that had accompanied his words. It was nothing explicit, but the picture of his mothers kissing was not exactly something he wanted to know about that well.

It was clear that Violet wasn't sure how to respond to that, as she shifted in her seat and kept her eyes trained on the book. "Have you shown them?"

He shook his head. "They just finally admitted that they are more than just friends to me. I don't think they are ready to know that it is…"

"True love?" Violet finished for him. "I guess I can see your point, but it is pretty romantic."

"I guess."

Avery, one of the boys from Henry's math class turned around to face them. His brown eyes lit with the newly obtained information that he had just overheard. "Wait a minute," he said, elbowing another kid beside him. "Henry's moms are dating each other. That's kind of kinky, Mills. Ever watched them?"

"Ewww no," Henry sputtered, clutching the book a bit tighter as the other boy's voice grew louder.

"Come on. You gotta be curious about two chicks going at it." A few of the other boys murmured in agreement. "You should video and put it on the internet. That shit would sell in a heartbeat. Everyone loves some good lesbian porn." He guffawed at his own statement, earning a few high fives from his classmates.

"It's not like that," Henry insisted, pulling Violet up with him as he tried to pass by the crowd of students gathering about. "They are my moms."

Henry and Violet tried to ignore them, but the chants and jeers got louder with several of the boys throwing out more derogatory terms about the two women. Violet ran a hand along Henry's arm to try to soothe him. "It's okay, Henry. Don't let it bother you."

Her attempts might have worked had Henry not heard the loudest voice of all, one of the former Lost Boys of Neverland, suggesting that Emma had created Henry in a test tube. "She probably got herself artificially knocked up since she don't like dick and all. She doesn't even know for sure who Henry's dad is other than a label on a bottle."

The stories continued to be repeated long after Henry and a few of the boys landed in the principal's office.

***XX***

"I was wondering when you were going to stop by," David said with a slight frown. Bracing his hand on the door, he backed away and left them inside. "Your mother's putting Neal down, but she'll be back in a minute."

Emma nodded, pulling her jacket tighter around her as Regina stood just as awkwardly. "I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to talk or not."

"Emma, I'm not going to lie and say that I was expecting to find the two of you like that," he said, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "But the fact that the two of you are seeing each other? No, that's not a surprise."

Regina huffed in disbelief at his claim, crossing her arms across her chest. "Really, David? You saw it coming?"

David gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "I could see my daughter turning to you more and more. I could see the way that the two of you draw your strength from each other and not just magic. Hell when you were undercover with the Queens of Darkness, I thought that Emma might have a breakdown worrying about you. And these past couple of weeks have just sort of been proof of that bond."

"And you're okay with all this?" Emma asked, arching an eyebrow at her father. "I mean most parents kind of freak out when their son or daughter comes out as gay or bi. You're not having an issue with that?"

"It's not what I pictured, no," he answered honestly. "I always thought you'd marry a prince and have babies. Then I met you and realized you weren't a typical princess. So you won't marry a prince. And you and Regina have a son already. What matters is that you're happy. And if it is Regina that makes you that way, I can't really do anything to stop that. My father couldn't stop my love for Snow."

"You're talking like you think this is true love, Dad?"

He shook his head and covered his face with his hands for a moment. "Is it? I was trying to figure that out."

"Trying to figure what out?" Emma's mother asked as she came into the room. She stopped short, staring first at her daughter and then Regina. "Shit."

It was all Regina could do not to laugh at the obscenity uttered by the most innocent of all the women she knew. She held back for Emma's sake, feeling the blonde stiffen beside her. If they hadn't been in the midst of having this discussion, she would have pulled Emma in for a hug, holding her as she relaxed and breathed normally again.

"So I guess you're here to finally tell us the big secret, right?" Mary Margaret said, her voice and limbs shaking with what Emma could only assume was anger. "It's not as though we have a right to know that our daughter is sharing a bed with the Evil Queen."

"Snow," David said, reaching out a hand to steady her sweater clad arm. "We can talk about this rationally and calmly."

"Can we?" she asked David. "Can we talk about how Emma is choosing to sleep with her stepgrandmother? Or what about the fact that she's decided to come out of the closet without bothering to tell her family? Do you want to know how I found out? At school today. I found out because Henry was telling some of the other boys at school about his moms."

Emma's eyes dropped, thinking about the way they had felt so encouraged by Henry, Kathryn, and Ruby's reactions. Even Zelena had given her blessing to Regina at least. But her own mother was being driven into a blind rage by the idea of it.

"I'm sure that was embarrassing, Mom." Emma said quietly. She was regretting having hoped for a reaction. It would have been easier to just have a happy mother.

"My daughter is a…"

"Your daughter is still your daughter," Regina interrupted sourly. "I am sorry that you had to hear it from idle gossip at school, but this is not a big news flash for most people. And we had hoped to tell you and that you would understand. I'm sure it is hard to accept, but Emma is still your daughter. That hasn't changed just because she's attracted to women."

Mary Margaret let out a laugh that sounded fake and wooden as she rocked back on her heels. "That's what you think this is about? I don't give a shit if you're a lesbian, Emma. It's your choice in partner. You can't possibly think that we could accept this after everything she has done."

Emma felt herself surging forward, desperate to stop her mother from saying anything more vile. It was Regina's hand that pulled her back into place next to her. "I'm sorry you feel that way," Emma said sadly, reaching her hand out to Regina. "Let's go."

***XX***

"How long?" Emma asked Regina as the two stood on opposite sides of their son. The brunette held the typed and formal letter from the school detailing Henry's punishment for fighting. "I can't believe this."

"What got into you?" Regina asked him, tapping the page with her finger. "I've never known you to fight."

"Sorry," he mumbled, dropping his head onto the cool stone counter. "I was talking to Violet and some of the boys overheard. They said some stuff." He groaned. "Don't make me repeat it."

Emma realized at once what had been said, her face reddened with what was easily recognizable as anger. She could hardly punish her son over defending them, even if he had been the one to start the discussion. Rocking back on her heels, she waited for Regina's attention to shift to her and confirm they were on the same page. A single nod told her as much.

"So this says you're suspended for three days," Regina said, dropping the paper down. "I'm going to see the principal tomorrow, but let's just go with the assumption that it's going to stick. This isn't a vacation for you."

"No, you're going to still have to keep up with your school work," Emma said just as firmly. "And I think that we'll cut the video games out as well." She leaned forward and put a gentle hand on the back of Henry's head. "Thank you for wanting to defend us, but kid, you can't fight your way out of every situation."

Giving his moms a resigned look, Henry rested his head on a bent arm. "You weren't there," he said. "They were saying some really mean stuff."

Regina's hand joined Emma's as they smoothed down their son's hair. "I'm sure it was, but fighting isn't the answer. Emma and I are the two who are in this relationship, Henry. It's not your responsibility to defend us."

"Not everyone is going to like us or even accept," Emma agreed with Regina. "But we have to realize and know that is their problem. We're the lucky ones, okay? In this world it isn't so easy to find someone you care about. And we are more than lucky that we found each other and that we have a great son." She smiled a bit wickedly. "So since this suspension doesn't officially begin until tomorrow. What do you say we go play a little Mario Kart? I've been practicing and I know you have too. We can go kick your mom's butt."

***XX***

Regina and Emma had not shared a bed all that long, but still the feeling of the cold and empty sheets the next morning were a strange sensation to the mayor as she slowly awakened. Sitting up, her eyes surveyed the bedroom that now seemed a bit more cluttered with two women calling it home. Her own beauty products were nicely stored on the vanity while Emma's were strewn out over top of the dresser. The closet held all her clothes neatly arranged by color and style while there were a few piles of Emma's items that always resulted from the woman searching for something to wear. Regina had taken to being more careful about walking to the adjoining bathroom during the night, as she was likely to trip on a pair of Emma's boots or a jacket that she had left on the floor. But there was still nothing about the mess that made her think at all about kicking the woman out of the bed.

"Emma?" she asked, hoping that she had not wandered too far.

"Right here," she said, her voice strained over the toothbrush that was hanging out of her mouth. The blonde sheriff stood in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom clad in a dark pair of jeans and a black bra. Her long hair hung messily down her back, damp from the shower she had taken earlier. "Miss me?"

"Are we in some bizarre universe?" Regina asked groggily. "I don't remember you ever getting up this early."

Turning and spitting out the toothpaste, Emma dropped her brush back into the holder and walked toward the bed. "Early shift," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Dad's been taking them for me, but with…"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah," Emma said, dropping back onto the sheets and arching up for a quick kiss. "I didn't feel like now was the time to ask for favors."

"He was more understanding than your mother."

"Thank God, since I have to work with him." She hooked her finger through the strap on Regina's gown. "So you're going to meet with this principal?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm the one of us with the cooler head. It's a better idea if I do it." She grinned as Emma opened her mouth to protest only to shut it again in realization that she was right. "But don't worry. I love that little fiery side to you."

"You have always known the buttons to push to bring it out in me."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma kicked Henry's discarded sneaker with her toe, sending it under the sofa where he was sprawled out with a comic book in one hand and the remote control resting on his chest. "Is this your version of studying?" she asked, nudging his foot out of the way so she could sit.

"I did my math and science. I'm caught up with English and history. I even did a few extra pages in my Spanish workbook. I could use a break." He let the slick pages fall. "Why are you home?"

"I went in early. That way I could be here to supervise." She waggled her eyebrows at his annoyed expression. "So Regina couldn't get the suspension lifted, huh?"

"Nope, I think she was pretty pissed." He wrinkled his nose. "Sorry. I think she was angry."

"I can imagine. She called earlier and said you were here alone." Swiping the remote off his chest, she pointed it at the black television screen. "What do you say we watch a movie on this break of yours?"

"What if we talk?" he asked, holding out his hand for the remote and wiggling his fingers. "I kind of need to show you something."

She cocked her head to look at him curiously. "Am I going to like this? You didn't get a tattoo or something?"

"No, it's not a tattoo," he said, digging his hand under his end of the sofa and pulling out the worn fairy tale book. "I've been writing."

"I see." She watched as he flipped to the page he had marked, trying not to seem too surprised when she recognized the picture as she and Regina the night she had shown up on their doorstep. It was clearly their first kiss, the memories still warm in Emma's heart as she stared at the drawing. Maybe it had not come as a complete shock that kissing Regina would be a wonderful experience, but still there was a certain tingling sensation about that first intimate connection with someone. "What did you write?"

He placed his arm over the pages and half closed the book. "First off you need to remember that I don't just go write stuff that I want to," he reminded her. "I sleep and when I wake up it's there. I don't want you to think I've been like thinking about what you and Mom are doing in private or anything."

"Okay now you've got me worried that I need to call Archie. Are you writing about…"

"Oh God, no, Mom. It's nothing like that. It's just that I wrote this and I don't know if you're going to believe it. See it's kind of…well, it says that you and Mom are true love." He frowned deeply. "I know you don't really have a lot of faith in that after…"

"Hook," she said with a little nod of her head. "I don't know, kid. There was a lot more evidence of that not being true love than there was of it being the real deal." She flopped back against the cushions. "So the book says that Regina and I are true love?"

He nodded emphatically. "That and that you were destined to find each other," he said. "It's all…it's all in here." He shoved the book into her unsteady hands. "I was just thinking that maybe if you read it that it would make you feel better about things with Grandma."

"And how do you know about that?" she asked, arching her eyebrow almost as elegantly as Regina could to make him squirm.

"I know she was upset at school yesterday and that you saw her after that. She doesn't approve?"

Letting the book fall open, Emma again was greeted by the picture. "I think it's going to take her some time to get used to the idea. But that doesn't mean you can't still see her and talk to her. You're still her grandson and she loves you."

He nodded, his teeth grazing the bottom corner of his lips. "If she is being mean about you guys, I don't think I want to see her. I get that she has some bad feelings about Mom, but she should be happy for you. I think it takes a lot of guts for you to be honest about who you really are."

"You're a pretty great kid, you know that?" She leaned to her side and dropped a quick kiss at his temple. "Your mom and I are lucky to have you."

***AAA***

Zelena crossed her legs as she sat across from her sister and Emma, a faint smile on her lips. "I doubt you invited me over just to chat about diaper rash and binkies," she said. "So out with it."

Regina let the back of her hand brush against the outside of Emma's thigh as she reached for her glass. "Well, I guess we wanted to tell you that we are ready to admit something," she said, feeling inadequately wordy with the explanation. She and Emma had discussed it at length after Snow's reaction that they truly didn't care what people were saying. It seemed incredibly defensive to try to clarify to everyone how they felt about each other when they owed no one an explanation for their relationship status. However, Emma had pointed out that Zelena was Regina's one and only blood relative in Storybrooke. Since they had faced Emma's relatives it was only fair that Zelena get the same respect.

"Is this my moment to say I already knew," she crowed. "It's kind of cliché isn't it? You two decide to come out and I say that I saw it coming a mile away."

Patience was hardly a virtue that Regina liked to practice, but she was attempting it nonetheless. "Yes, I believe you have suspected for a while," she agreed. "And I do apologize for being less than honest about it."

Emma remained silent, her own relationship with her girlfriend's sister a bit strained still. She was not exactly feeling jealous, per se. It was more the awkwardness of sitting there across from a woman she had caught in bed with someone she was dating. Part of her was still angry at the betrayal and blatant disrespect, but another part was almost grateful for the push it had given her in that direction.

"As long as you're happy, sis, so am I. Even with Emma. I'm sure that the Savior and I can bury the hatchet." She smiled brilliantly at the blonde. "After all, you're practically my sister now too."

With all eyes on her, Emma knew she had to speak. Regina wouldn't blame her if she was sarcastic or rude to Zelena, but she wanted to show that she was fine with the way things had worked out. The last thing she wanted to do was hold a grudge that would make Regina feel that she regretted her decision that night. "I'm sure we can work toward that."

"Lovely," Zelena said. "I have been hearing wonderful things about you, you know. Your friend Lily was saying just this morning how she was so proud that you have finally quit hiding your sexuality so to speak. I know it is a delicate subject, but I was curious. Was she your first?"

Tensely, Emma clenched her jaw. The woman in front of her was clearly trying to get her to breathe fire, bringing up things that she would prefer be left in the past. Sure, Emma could have confirmed that her relationship with Lily had been the first romantic one in her life. And after Lily's betrayal she had felt punished for having allowed herself to open her heart to anyone, especially a woman. She had admitted all of that to Regina, but Zelena was different. "Regina and I both have come to terms with each other's pasts," she answered diplomatically. "That's important in any relationship."

"Of course, dear." Zelena switched her gaze to Regina. "So, are there plans for anything I should know about?"

Regina placed her hand back on Emma's thigh and felt the sheriff close her own hand over it. "I only wanted to talk, Zelena. Keeping the lines of communication open."

***XX***

"Thank you for that," Regina said as she poured more of the wine into Emma's glass before topping off her own. "I appreciate that you didn't send a fire ball in her direction."

Emma accepted the glass gratefully, closing her hands around it before lifting it to her lips and taking a large gulp. "That's more your style than mine, but she's your sister. Our families may be fucked up, but they are our family."

Regina was admittedly still getting used to the idea of even having a sister, let alone one that she was on speaking terms with most days. But she had seen how wounded Emma had been the night before with her mother's rejection. It had been one thing to tease and toy at the idea of Snow suffering at the idea of her daughter and once mortal enemy together, but the reality had been harder. For always wanting a home and family, Emma was aware she was on the precipice of losing that.

"You're my family too," Regina said, grazing the ridge of Emma's cheek with her knuckles. "You're so important to me."

Closing her eyes, Emma leaned into Regina's gentle caress. "You're mine," she chokingly whispered. "Regina, you're everything to me."

She had meant for them to talk, wanting them to look at the pages from Henry's book together. She had questions, which she hoped Regina could answer, as the concepts and traditions of the Enchanted Forest way of thinking still seemed far-fetched and foreign to her. However, as Regina had said that first night they were together, love was love no matter what the package. Regina's soft and reassuring kisses were turning more heated, tongues dancing and lips sliding so easily. She felt the neediness of her desire taking over as she plucked at the buttons on her lover's blouse and pulled it from the straight pencil skirt that she would forever associate with the mayor.

Thankfully the stove was not lit when Emma threw the garment haphazardly, letting it land on one of the burners. "So beautiful," she whispered against Regina's skin. "My queen is so beautiful."

It was Regina's cooler head that reminded Emma of Henry's habit of a midnight glass of milk when he was having trouble sleeping. That was all it took for the blonde to agree that they should retreat to their bedroom. It took a while longer than necessary, pausing several times on the elegant stairway as they stumbled against walls and discarded clothing. Emma relished the sound of Regina giggling (a new treat for her) when she managed to unclasp her bra and toss it quite expertly so that it dangled from the foyer's chandelier. "How are we going to explain that one?"

Smiling against the brunette's plump lips, Emma waved her hand and the clothes that had littered the area disappeared. "Better?"

"You've been," she keened back as Emma mouth closed over a rosy nipple, "practicing." It took a few more tries before they finally reached their room, Regina's calling it that sending Emma into an even more frenzied attack on her flesh.

The last bits of fabric were removed, not by magic but by hurried and exploring hands. Their bodies fell into perfect harmony, the room quickly filling with their mutual moans of pleasure. Regina was sucking a bruise into Emma's neck, teasing her that she would appreciate seeing the mark for the days to come.

"I wanted to…" Emma bit her lip as she felt those hands gliding along the curves of her breasts. "I need to tell you something."

The brunette's dark lashes tickled against Emma's skin in what she assumed was an eye roll. "So tell me." She let out a very inelegant groan before reattaching her mouth to Emma's skin.

"Henry's book has been updated," the blonde managed to say, punctuating the sentence with a moan of her own that could have woken the dead. "It says something about us…" She paused her speech as her breath caught, the sensation of Regina's tongue against her a bit too much for her in that moment. "Regina, shit, you can go back to marking me later. I need to tell you this."

Frustrated, Regina flipped off of her, pushing back the thick dark mane from her face. "What the hell is so important that you're wanting to stop?"

Emma swallowed audibly. "The book," she said, huffing out a breath as if she had run a marathon in record time. "It says that we…well it implies that we…damn it…it says we are true love." She flinched, waiting for the eruption that was Regina's temper just under the surface. It didn't come.

"And?" Regina asked, her eyebrow raising in its typical sardonic fashion. "Oh honey, that's nice to have confirmation, but you didn't already know?"

Emma closed her eyes, throwing an arm over them to shield herself from Regina's gaze. "You're teasing. I'm talking about destiny and true love and you're making a joke about it." Her chest heaved and even Regina's hand caressing the heavy globe of one of her breasts did not assuage the anger rising inside her.

"I could be really insulted right now," Regina answered, propping herself up for both better access and to look at Emma. "Now come on and quit pouting. Yes, I knew. I've felt it since we first kissed. Haven't you?"

Slowly Emma lowered her arm and peeked at Regina through narrow green eyes. "It…well, it felt…"

"Emma, do I need to put you under a sleeping curse to prove it to you? Yes, this is true love. I'm sorry that comes as a surprise to you. I honestly thought you of all people could recognize it." She smiled sweetly at the woman grappling with this news. "And I'd dare say that you figured out the destined thing on your own. Don't you find it a big coincidence that out of all the babies in the world, I adopted Henry?"

"But Rumpelstiltskin…"

"Only did the paperwork and found him," she said. "He just helped fate along a little bit. Miss Swan, you were always meant to come to me. You were meant to come to my door that night, so beautiful and confused about everything. Didn't you tell me you wished that you didn't have to be alone anymore? Wasn't that your wish on your candle?" Emma bobbed her head, eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall. "Think about it. Who did that wish lead you to?"

"Henry brought me to you," she whispered softly.

"Exactly," the woman said back, her smile spreading. "Because I was wishing for the same thing. I wanted love and that's exactly what arrived at my front door."

Emma rolled to her side, meeting Regina's lips in a soft and tender kiss that broke away too soon. "You're my true love. My queen."

"Took you long enough."

***XX***

Emma chewed on the cap of the pen in her hand as she stared down at the file and tried to make sense of her father's notes. It was hard enough most days to determine another officer's wording about observations and details, but his seemed especially vague and distracted. Two of the dwarfs had been arrested for public drunkenness, but the report included both their Storybrooke and Enchanted Forest names, weaving them in an out interchangeably. Emma marked it up with a few corrections before entering it into the computer system.

"That was needlessly more difficult than it should be," she muttered, throwing the file on a growing pile at the end of her desk.

She had dreaded working with her father after the incident the other day that he had walked in on and summarily dismissed her. Though she tried to tell herself it would have been no different if she had been with anyone else. The fact that it was Regina had not seemed to bother him as much as just the act itself. She could understand that.

When he arrived a little bit later with two cups of coffee and a bag of insanely stale bagels, she thanked him and even laughed at his joke about knocking first. He was not really making eye contact, but he had not freaked out or screamed, so that was progress.

She was typing up the contact information on a speeding ticket she had issued the day before when she heard him clear his throat.

"Do you…" he stopped, dropping something onto his desk and breathing shallowly. "Do you love her, Emma? Or is this just something to get back at Hook?"

She leaned back in the swivel chair, praying it would hold her given its age. "I don't think of sex as revenge, if that is what you're asking. I can promise you that my decision to start a relationship with Regina is based on our feelings for each other and not what he did."

"Sorry that was unfair of me to ask. I just can't quite get my head around it. I know the Regina who tortured and killed people. But then I see you look at her like she is the most precious…you look at her like I look at your mother. And I want to believe that she deserves it. I want to believe that she can make you happy." He ran a single hand over the side of his face. "Promise me, Emma. Promise me that this is what makes you happy."

"She makes me happier than I've been. I swear to you that I am happy. Henry's happy. She's happy."

"Then I'm going to try to accept this," he said, rolling his eyes. "You just have to realize how weird this is for me. I feel like I need to put on my dad hat and go talk to her about her intentions. It's not a conversation I ever thought I'd have with Regina of all people."


End file.
